


Heart Eyes

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Longing, M/M, TODae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seunghyun longs for DaesungOriginally posted on AFF on 6/19/2015. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/972559/heart-eyes-bigbang-daesung-fluff-top-todae-drabble





	Heart Eyes

They were backstage at a show. Daesung was goofing off for everyone- stylists, bandmates, cameras. Everyone was laughing and energy was high, despite being exhausted from the latest round of promotions.

 

 

 

Except Seunghyun. He was sitting in front of the mirror getting primped, watching as Daesung mugged for the cameras. He knew the cameras would pick up on the look of desperate longing on his face, but he just didn't care. He wanted Daesung too much. For too long.

 

 

 

“Could you be any more obvious?” Jiyong hissed as he passed by. Probably. At least he didn't walk up to Daesung and shove his tongue down his throat. He couldn't. Not when Daesung didn't feel the same way. Seunghyun sighed, and somehow managed to look even more morose.

 

 

 

“Hyung?” came a soft voice.

 

Seunghyun looked up to see the stylist gone, and his angel standing behind his chair, frowning.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

Seunghyun smiled faintly. “Yeah.”

 

Daesung bit his lip. Seunghyun wished he wouldn't do that.

 

“Are you sure? You just look so sad.”

 

Seunghyun turned to Daesung. _If you only knew._ “Of course.” He allowed himself to stroke Daesung's cheek. “Thanks for looking out for me.”

 

 

* * *

 

Daesung caught up with him later, after the show. “Can I stay with you tonight?” he asked nervously.

 

Seunghyun smiled warmly, watching Daesung relax. “Of course you can.”

 

Seungri bounded up to them. “Hyung can I stay at your place?”

 

“No,” Seunghyun responded, wrapping an arm around Daesung's shoulders and pulling him out to the car.

 

“Not nice,” Daesung said once they were settled in the car.

 

“Don't care,” Seunghyun said, smiling to himself as Daesung rested his head on his hyung's shoulder, yawning.

 

 

 

 

“So,” Daesung said hours later. “Are you going to tell me what upset you earlier?”

 

They had changed clothes and watched movies and pigged out. Now they were standing in Seunghyun's kitchen, debating leftovers versus fresh takeout.

 

“It was nothing,” Seunghyun replied, hoping his dongsaeng bought it.

 

He didn't.

 

Instead he moved closer to Seunghyun, invading the older man's personal space and biting his lip. “You used to be able to tell me things.”

 

Seunghyun sighed. “Dae...”

 

“Please, hyung,” At the tone in Daesung's voice, Seunghyun looked up. His angel was near tears. “Please, let me help you.”

 

 

 

Seunghyun couldn't stand it. He pulled Daesung to him, and connected their lips. He expected Daesung to pull away. What he didn't expect was for Daesung to kiss him back, wrapping his arms around Seunghyun's neck. Seunghyun pulled back.

 

“Hyung?” Daesung asked in a small voice.

 

“Daesung, don't ask me to stop,” Seunghyun panted. “Please don't ask me to stop.”

 

“Jesus, hyung,” Daesung chuckled breathlessly. “Never.”

 

 

 

Seunghyun's lips were back on Daesung's, and he was pulling him closer. He turned Daesung around and lifted him onto the counter, Daesung's legs automatically wrapping around Seunghyun's waist. Seunghyun's fingers explored greedily, stroking up and down Daesung's gorgeous thighs, moving up to slide underneath Daesung's shirt, caressing the quivering, burning skin. His mouth moved hungrily, nibbling and sucking Daesung's plush, pillowy lips, Daesung's hot, slick muscle sliding against his own.

 

 

 

Daesung turned his head, tilting it to give Seunghyun access to his throat has he caught his breath. Seunghyun trailed tongue and teeth down Daesung's jaw to his throat to his collarbone, where he sucked a dark bruise. Daesung's mewl was answered by Seunghyun's growl, which caused Daesung's hips to slide closer to Seunghyun.

 

 

 

Seunghyun slid his hand's under Daesung's ass, hefting him up and carrying him to the bedroom. Seunghyun gently set him on the bed, undressing him slowly. His heart stuttered when Daesung smiled shyly up at him.

 

“Daesung,” Seunghyun whispered. “How far...”

 

Daesung sat up, resting on his elbows and kissed Seunghyun. “All the way, Seunghyun,” he breathed.


End file.
